date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Artemisia Bell Ashcroft/Synopsis
Plot Natsumi Search Artemisia is briefly mentioned by Ellen, who says she would be a good candidate for the position Adeptus if she wasn't still in a coma. Itsuka Disaster In the new timeline, Artemisia Bell Ashcroft has replaced Mana Takamiya as DEM's Adeptus 2. While the DEM operatives are transporting the second Spirit, Nia Honjou, out of Neryl Island, they are attacked by Kurumi's clones, who was hunting for Nia. The DEM Wizards are quickly overwhelmed, until Artemisia appears, wearing a CR-Unit like that of Ellen, and beheads several clones. After that, she uses her Territory to paralyze all the clones, and then kills the Kurumi that was leading them, thus securing the transport. Nia Creation While Westcott, Ellen and Artemisia are heading towards the place where Nia is, Westcott notices that Shido succeeded in developing a bond with Nia. Then, he activates a Realizer in her brain that causes her to go Inverse. When Ellen says that she is ready to confront Nia and the Spirits, Westcott adds that he is counting on Artemisia to help Ellen. A few minutes later, when the Spirits are fighting Ellen and the shadows made by , Shido, who was about to save Nia, is attacked by Artemisia. She keeps Shido away with her Territory, and then stabs Nia. Origami is the only one who recognizes Artemisia and asks why she is here. Artemisia puts her hand on Nia's chest and starts mumbling something. After this, she removes the Qlipha Crystal from Nia's body. Westcott arrives, and Artemisia presents him the Crystal, giving him command of the Demon King . After Westcott talks to Shido for a moment, he decides that this was enough for today, and the three of them leave. Some time later, Westcott investigates 's powers, and learns that Shido rewrote history with Kurumi's help. He also notices that the Demon King is incomplete. However, he is satisfied with the results, and tells Ellen that he has high expectations for both Ellen and Artemisia. Mukuro Planet During a training session to improve their physical endurance without using a Realizer, both Artemisia and Ellen end up swimming in the facility pool. While Artemisia is gracefully swimming lap after lap, Ellen struggles to complete a single lap despite using a kick board. At that moment, the loudspeaker announces for her and Ellen to report to Westcott's office. As Ellen struggles to go up the numerous, she complains that it must be because she already exhausted herself swimming. Artemisia, who is effortlessly climbing up the staircase, notes that she did more laps in the pool than Ellen. Seeing that they need to be punctual, Artemisia sweeps Ellen off her legs and carries her as she speeds through the rest of the stairs, much to Ellen's protest and embarrassment. After arriving, Westcott tells them both that has received some interference because of 's actions. However, he was still able to use its power to pinpoint the location of a new Spirit. When asked where the Spirit is, Westcott gives a devilish smile and points to the sky. Mukuro Family While Ellen and the rest of DEM were dealing with the new Fraxinus EX, Artemisia leaves the ship with her CR-Unit and ambushes Shido as he was fending off Mukuro's attacks. However, she is interrupted by Origami, who has arrived just in time to fend her off. Despite Origami wearing , the latest CR-Unit created by Asgard Electronics, Origami was still at a disadvantage due to Artemisia's superior skills as a Wizard. As the two clashed, Artemisia notices that Origami's lance was designed to subtly absorb leftover magic in its surroundings to sharpen the edge of the blade. As a result, Origami would probably win in a battle of stamina. She then asked why a wizard would be helping a Spirit. Seeing that she was at a disadvantage, Origami summoned her limited Astral Dress, fusing her powers as a Spirit with her skills as a Wizard. Finally noticing that Origami is the Spirit that interfered with her mission against , she now states that she could slay her without remorse. As the battle continues, Origami asks Artemisia why she left the SSS to join DEM. However, that merely provokes a confused response, which causes her to question what the SSS is suppose to be. Viewing it as provocation from the enemy, Artemisia chooses to ignore Origami's question and continue the fight. The conflict erupts into a stalemate, with her laser blast clashing equally against Origami's . However, the battle is interrupted by them noticing retreating back to Earth. Despite remarking that Ellen losing was unexpected, she herself hasn't failed her objective yet, since her orders were to eliminate the Spirits. Before leaving, she releases a large blast from a magic cannon towards Mukuro and Shido's coordinates. As Ellen is racing to find Westcott, she runs into Artemisia, who states that she came back from the weapon storage room as fast as she could. Ellen rebukes Artemisia's attempts to check her injuries, asking if the second Adeptus only wished to mock her. Much to Ellen's frustration, they find that Westcott was in the middle of a Realizer treatment to recover from his wounds. Despite this, the DEM director happily waves his severed limb in front of both Ellen and Artemisia. He admits that he was magnificently defeated by Ratatoskr. Nevertheless, the front half of his severed arm was successfully recovered, so he should still make a full recovery by tomorrow. After hearing the medical staff's concern over continuing his treatment, Westcott tells them that he will have to postpone their chat until the next day and they should go heal their own wounds in the meantime. Kurumi Refrain After her battle against Origami, Artemisia is left confused over how Origami seemed to have recognized her. While searching through DEM's database, she finds no significant information about the former AST Wizard other than technical details about the former's Wizard rank and the fact that she had left the AST on leave. Kurumi Ragnarok As DEM begins its all-out war against , Artemisia is deployed to the front lines. There, she is targeted by a team led by Origami in order to use her analyzed brainwaves to nullify the Bandersnatch. Before the battle, she questions Origami on why the former AST Wizard seems so familiar. To which, Origami replies back that she has been brainwashed by the AST. While slightly amused by the suggestion, she refuses to place her trust in Spirits as she draws out her sword. Despite Origami combining her limited Astral Dress with her new CR-unit, Artemisia manages to draw the battle out into a stalemate. Seeking a distraction to claim the advantage, Artemisia thought that the AST members arriving on the battlefield were to provided support for herself. However, after being betrayed by DEM far to many times, the AST squad opens fire on her instead, much to Artemisia's shock. As the battle grew more desperate, Artemisia deliberately used her Territory to distort her body to the point of injuring herself in order to both dodge Origami's attack and land a decisive blow on her foe. However, that was within Origami's expectations, as their battle merely served as a distraction for Mukuro to sneak up behind her and use to unlock her sealed memories. As she beings to lose consciousness from her memories flooding back, the last thing she sees is Origami being greeted by the AST team. Mio Game Over After being defeated, Origami entrusts her former AST teammates with the role of transporting the now unconscious Artemisia to Fraxinus. After arriving there, MARIA requests that the AST members further transfer Artemisia to airship , lead by Karen Mathers. The AI requests this because was about to enter ground zero in confronting Mio Takamiya and Karen was more than capable of completing the job of analyzing her brainwaves. Category:Synopsis